Beggin' on Your Knees (música)
A música Beggin' on Your Knees foi primeiramente cantada por Victoria Justice (como Tori Vega) no episódio Beggin' on Your Knees. Letra You had it all the day you told me, told me you want me I had it all, but let you fool me, fool me completely Yeah, I was so stupid to give you all my attention 'Cause that way you played me exposed your true intention 'Cause one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah, one day, I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me, And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah, one day You'll be beggin' on you knees for me So watch your back, 'Cause you don't know when or where I can get you I've set the trap And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through So, Oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now? And I bet you're nervous 'Cause this song makes you freak out 'Cause one day, I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me Yeah, one day, I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede You mess with me, And mess with her So I'll make sure you get what you deserve. Yeah, one day You'll be beggin' on you knees for me I know I'm being bitter, But I'm gonna drive you under Cause you know you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after But what you did to me After you told me you never felt that way It was only just a game (had it all) And one day One day I'll have you beggin on your knees for me (Beggin on your knees for me) Yeah, one day I'll have you crawling like a centipede (crawling like a centipede) You mess with me (yeah) And mess with her (yeah) So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) Yeah one day You'll be begging on your knees for me Tradução Você tinha tudo no dia que me contou, que me contou que me queria Eu tinha tudo, mas te deixei me enganar, me enganar completamente Yeah, eu fui tão estúpida por ter te dado toda a minha atenção Porque do jeito que você brincou comigo expôs a sua verdadeira intenção Porque um dia, Eu vou te fazer implorar de joelhos por mim Yeah, um dia, Eu vou te fazer restejar feito uma centopéia Você mexeu comigo, E mexeu com ela Então eu vou garantir que você tenha o que merece Yeah, um dia Você estará implorando de joelhos por mim Então fique atento, Porque você não sabe quando e onde eu vou te pegar Eu preparei a armadilha E quando eu acabar aí você vai saber o que eu estive passando Então, oh senhor brincalhão, você se sente o cara agora? E eu aposto que você está nervoso Porque essa canção faz você pirar Porque um dia, Eu vou te fazer implorar de joelhos por mim Yeah, um dia, Eu vou te fazer restejar feito uma centopéia Você mexeu comigo, E mexeu com ela Então eu vou garantir que você tenha o que merece Yeah, um dia Você estará implorando de joelhos por mim Eu sei que estou sendo cruel, Mas eu vou te derrubar Porque você não, não merece um "felizes para sempre" Mas o que você fez comigo Depois de me dizer que nunca se sentiu assim Era tudo apenas um jogo (você tinha tudo) E um dia Um dia Eu vou te fazer implorar de joelhos por mim ( implorar de joelhos por mim) Yeah, um dia Eu vou te fazer rastejar feito uma centopéia (rastejar feito uma centopéia) Você mexeu comigo (yeah) E mexeu com elar (yeah) Então eu vou garantir que você tenha o que merece (yeah) Yeah um dia Você estará implorando de joelhos por mim Categoria:Músicas Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Tori Vega Categoria:Victoria Justice